April Young
April Young jest córką Pastora Young oraz przyjaciółką Rebeki Mikaelson. Urodziła się i dorastała w Mystic Falls. Jest wspomniane, że Elena Gilbert była jej opiekunką. W dzieciństwie czytała jej bajki. Po śmierci jej matki, Pastor wysłał ją do szkoły z internatem, jednakże gdy on umiera, April przybywa z powrotem do Mystic Falls i zapisuje się do MFHS. Connor postanawia wykorzystać ją do ujawnienia Eleny jako wampira, więc zostaje bardzo brutalnie poraniona. Ostatecznie Caroline hipnotyzuje ją, aby o tym zapomniała. Przez przypadek jest świadkiem nadnaturalnych zdarzeń i, będąc posiadaczką bransoletki z werbeną, nie reaguje na hipnozę Caroline. Odkrywa ciało Rebekah, której poszukuje od dłuższego czasu w lochach Lockwoodów i uwalnia ją. Od niej dowiaduje się prawdy na temat swych znajomych. Pomaga Pierwotnej w jej planach. To jej telefon uświadamia Elenie, że Jeremy nie żyje. April, jako panująca Miss Mystic Falls, prowadziła wybory królowej balu podczas balu maturalnego. Sezon 4 W Memorial April przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls po śmierci swojego ojca - pastora Younga. Dziewczyna siedzi przed Mystic Falls High School. W idących w jej stronę uczniach rozpoznaje Jeremy'ego Gilberta i Matta Donovana, lecz oni na początku jej nie poznają. Jeremy mówi, iż jest mu przykro z powodu śmierci jej ojca. Rozmawiają przez chwilę, a potem dziewczyna odchodzi. W kościele, przed pogrzebem pastora Younga, April spotyka Elenę Gilbert, która opiekowała się nią w dzieciństwie. Panna Young mówi Elenie, że chciano, aby przemawiała podczas pogrzebu. thumb|right|225px|April przed pogrzebem ojca Potem Elena odchodzi, a April zostaje sama. Ćwiczy swoje przemówienie na balkonie, gdy podchodzi do niej Connor Jordan. Mężczyzna wbija jej kołek w brzuch i zostawia ją tam. Dziewczyna dotyka swojej rany i widzi, że krwawi. Zaraz potem krew zaczyna jej kapać z ust. Po pogrzebie pastora April zostaje znaleziona przez Elenę i Caroline Forbes. Gilbertówna próbuje się na niej pożywić, jednak powstrzymuje ją jej przyjaciółka. Wszystko to widzi April, która zaczyna płakać i błagać, aby wampirzyca jej nie krzywdziła. Caroline mówi Elenie, że może sprawić, aby panna Young o wszystkim zapomniała. Elena robi to. Panna Young uśmiecha się, słysząc to. Potem Caroline karmi dziewczynę swoją krwią. thumb|left|225px|April i Elena na imprezie u Rebeki W The Rager April pojawia się na imprezie u Rebeki. Elena zauważa ją i podchodzi do niej, aby się przywitać. Gilbertówna proponuje jej piwo, a wtedy panna Young wspomina swojego ojca. Mówi wampirzycy, że nie wierzy, iż śmierć rady była nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, gdyż jej ojciec potrafił wyczuć dym z papierosów na jej ubraniach, więc powinien wiedzieć, że w domu wyciekł gaz. Rozmowę dziewczyn przerywa Rebekah Mikaelson. Elena radzi April, aby pozwiedzała dom. Wtedy dziewczyna posłusznie odchodzi. Po imprezie panna Young wchodzi do pokoju Rebeki. Zastaje wampirzycę leżącą na łóżku, która czuje się źle z powodu jadu wilkołaka jaki znalazł się w drinkach. Oznajmia Rebece, że wszyscy już opuścili jej dom, ale ona została, żeby pomóc jej sprzątać, bo nie chce siedzieć sama w pustym pokoju. Rebekah jest wdzięczna za to, co zrobiła dziewczyna i deklaruje jej swoją pomoc w znalezieniu przyczyny wybuchu na farmie pastora Younga. W The Five April sama siedzi w Mystic Grill. Gdy Matt podchodzi do jej stolika, mówi mu, że czeka na swoją przyjaciółkę, która zjawia się chwilę później - jest to Rebekah. Zaraz potem przychodzi Stefan Salvatore, który hipnotyzuje April, aby nie pamiętała o jego rozmowie z pierwotną. thumb|right|225px|Jeremy, April i Matt zakładnikami Connora W The Killer April przychodzi do Grilla. Matt oznajmia jej, iż jeszcze nie otworzyli baru, jednak panna Young przyszła tu w innym celu. Pyta chłopaka czy przypadkiem nie widział Rebeki. Mówi mu także, że martwi się o przyjaciółkę, która bez słowa zniknęła. Kiedy słyszą kroki za sobą, odwracają się. Widzą Connora Jordana, który trzyma nóż przy gardle Jeremy'ego. Mężczyzna każe im usiąść. Wszyscy posłusznie wykonują jego rozkazy. Gdy Connor mówi do Jeremy'ego, aby dał mu swój telefon, Gilbert najpierw prosi o uwolnienie April. Łowca nie zgadza się na jego warunki, zaczyna mówić o pannie Young i jej ojcu, a także o wampirach. Dziewczyna prosi, aby wytłumaczono jej o co chodzi. Płacze. Zaczyna wierzyć, że to, co mówi mężczyzna jest prawdą, ale Matt stara się ukryć przed nią prawdę. Jeremy zaś chce uratować swoich przyjaciół. w tym celu podchodzi do mężczyzny i wypytuje go o wszystko, co robi, a także o ich wczorajszą rozmowę, której nie pamięta. W tym czasie Matt i April starają się wyjść tylnym wyjściem, lecz Connor zauważa ich. Każe im wrócić z powrotem do środka, co oboje robią. Później, prawdopodobnie za pozwoleniem łowcy, panna Young i Matt są na zapleczu. thumb|left|225px|April dostaje bransoletkę z werbeną Chłopak jednak przekonuje ją, że to tylko historie i oznajmia jej, że wydostaną się z Grilla starym przejściem pod winnicą. Okazuje się jednak, że przejście jest zamurowane. Chłopak postanawia je rozbić. Kiedy już mu się to udaje zauważają Stefana, który zakrywa usta April i prosi, aby była cicho. Matt radzi mu, aby był ostrożny i z mapą podziemi, którą dostał od wampira, razem z panną Young schodzi do podziemi. Chłopak zamierza zabrać dziewczynę do Caroline, aby ta mogła ją zauroczyć. Kiedy wszystkim udaje się stamtąd wydostać April i Matt spotykają Jeremy'ego, siedzącego na ławce na placu. April proponuje chłopakom wyjście na kawę. Chłopaki wykręcają się, więc panna Young postanawia odejść. Jednak Gilbert zatrzymuje ją i pyta czy nie upuściła bransoletki, która w rzeczywistości była jego, ona mówi mu, że nie jest jej. Wtedy Jeremy podnosi rzecz z ziemi i zakłada dziewczynie na nadgarstek. April dziękuje mu i odchodzi. W We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes April idzie szkolnym korytarzem razem z profesorem Shanem. Oboje niosą potrzebne rzeczy na prezentację Shane o pierwszym nieśmiertelnym. Podchodzą do Jeremy'ego i Matta. Mężczyzna przedstawia się chłopakom, a potem odchodzi. Wtedy April mówi im, że jest w nim coś znajomego, a potem pyta ich czy nie widzieli Rebeki. Kiedy tłumaczy dlaczego martwi się jej zniknięciem, Matt przerywa jej i dokańcza opowieść, którą już słyszał. Na wykładzie profesora April przypomina sobie skąd zna Shane'a. thumb|left|225px|April i Matt podczas wystawy Mówi o tym Mattowi. thumb|right|225px|April - Miss Mystic Falls W My Brother's Keeper April znajduje się w rezydencji Lockwoodów razem z Eleną i Caroline, które pomagają jej wybrać sukienkę na Konkurs Miss Mystic Falls. Wszystkie uważają, iż powinna założyć niebieską, jednak gdy Damon proponuje czerwoną, Elena zmienia zdanie, co doprowadza do szału Caroline. Ostatecznie Gilbertówna proponuje April, żeby założyła tę sukienkę, która jej się podoba. Następnym punktem imprezy jest prezentacja kandydatek na Miss Mystic Falls. W tym celu kandydatki ustawiają się na schodach przed domem Lockwoodów. Gdy prowadząca - Caroline wyczytuje imię April, dziewczyna schodzi w dół, jednak okazuje się, że jej partner, Jeremy, się nie pojawił, a jego miejsce zajął Matt. Razem tańczą. Później Jeremy odnalazł pannę Young w rezydencji i przeprosił ją za swoją nieobecność, a także pyta ją dlaczego Shane również pojawił się na wyborach. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że jest w jury konkursu, a także, iż rozmawiali o jej ojcu. Wtedy Jeremy mówi, że jej ojciec zginął jako bohater. Następnie przychodzi czas na ogłoszenie wyników. Okazuje się, że April zostaje tegoroczną Miss Mystic Falls. thumb|left|225px|April odnajduje Rebekah W O Come, All Ye Faithful April rozmawia z Carol Lockwood, lecz przerywa im Tyler, który prosi matkę o rozmowę. Panna Young idzie do Mystic Grill. Wchodzi do ubikacji, gdzie znajduje leżącą na podłodze Caroline. Sprawdza jej puls, ale go nie odnajduje. W tejże chwili Forbesówna nagle wstaje jak gdyby nic się nie stało, czym straszy April. Dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć, że z Caroline jest wszystko dobrze, mówi o tym wampirzycy, jednak ta ignoruje ją, a następnie dzwoni do Stefana. Panna Young jest zszokowana tym, co słyszy. Okazuje się, że ciało Rebekah znajduje się w piwnicy pod domem Lockwoodów. Po zakończeniu rozmowy do April podchodzi Forbesówna, aby wymazać jej wspomnienia z tego, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą. Jednak panna Young zachowuje te wspomnienia, gdyż ma bransoletkę z werbeną, którą dostała od Jeremy'ego. W nocy dziewczyna idzie do piwnicy, gdzie według Caroline, znajduje się Rebekah. Schodzi w dół i słyszy kroki Tylera, więc chowa się za ścianą. Dopiero gdy chłopak wychodzi, April schodzi do podziemi i odnajduje swoją przyjaciółkę. W After School Special April rozmawia z Eleną. Mówi jej, iż wie kim ona jest, czym zaskakuje Gilbertównę, a wtedy przychodzi Rebekah i skręca wampirzycy kark. Następnie zamykają się w bibliotece. Gdy Elena budzi się, April wyrzuca jej, iż ona ją okłamywała i hipnotyzowała. thumb|left|225px|April rozmawia z Eleną Gdy do biblioteki przychodzą Stefan i Caroline, a Rebekah przesłuchuje ich, April przygląda się temu i robi notatki, gdyż pierwotna metaforycznie prosiła ją o ich sporządzanie. Kiedy Rebekah orientuje się, co robi jej przyjaciółka, prosi ją, aby wyszła. April opuszcza bibliotekę i udaje się do laboratorium. Po pewnym czasie pojawia się tam Bonnie, a panna Young mówi jej o tym, co dzieje się w ich szkole.thumb|right|225px|April zostaje połączona z Shanem Czarownica postanawia wykonać zaklęcie chroniące Shane'a, lecz przypadkowo łączy April z profesorem, przez co dziewczyna jest przeżywa te same tortury, co on. Na początku krztusi się wodą, a potem pojawia się wielka rana na jej brzuchu, gdyż profesor zostaje przebity metalowym prętem. Chwilę później do laboratorium wpadają Stefan i Elena. Wampir karmi pannę Young swoją krwią. Kiedy dziewczyna czuje się trochę lepiej, Bonnie wyprowadza ją ze szkoły. W Stand By Me April dzwoni do Eleny, żeby zapytać, co dzieję się z Jeremy'm, gdyż ten nie odbiera jej telefonu. Wtedy dowiaduje się, że jej przyjaciel nie żyje. W Pictures of You April uczestniczy w balu maturalnym w MFHS. Jest w komisji wybierającej króla i królową Balu. Podczas imprezy przychodzi do niej Rebekah, aby poprosić ją o wybranie jej na królową balu. Panna Young odmawia zrobienia tego. Wtedy z wampirzą prędkością wpada Elena i przyciska April do ściany. Rozkazuje dziewczynie, aby zrobiła wszystko, by pierwotna wygrała, gdyż w przeciwnym razie zabije ją. Jednak Rebekah staje w obronie przyjaciółki, dzięki czemu April zostaje uwolniona ze śmiercionośnego uścisku młodej wampirzycy. Później panna Young pojawia się na scenie, aby przedstawić tegorocznego króla i królową balu. Gdy zwycięzcy wchodzą na scenę, odchodzi. thumb|left|225px|April ogłasza króla i królową balu Za kulisami, spotyka wkurzoną Elenę, która mówi, iż powinna była posłuchać jej i uczynić pierwotną królową, a potem atakuje ją. April pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. Chwilę później przybiega Matt, który próbuje obudzić dziewczynę. Kiedy wchodzi Rebekah, która usłyszała wołanie Matta, chłopak prosi ją o uleczenie panny Young. Pierwotna, po chwili wahania, ratuje przyjaciółkę, podając jej swoją krew. Później czująca się lepiej April zostaje odwieziona do domu. Wygląd zewnętrzny April jest niska i szczupła. Ma czarne, długie kręcone włosy, które zwykle opadają na ramiona, oraz błękitne oczy. Ma jasną cerę. Posiada dziecięce rysy i lekko pyzate policzki. Osobowość April bardzo przypomina z charakteru Elenę, gdy była człowiekiem. Po śmierci ojca mimo wszystko stara się dalej cieszyć życiem. Jest bardzo otwartą, uroczą dziewczyną. Potrafi być dobrą i wierną przyjaciółką. Zawsze się uśmiecha, stara się pomagać innym, przez co jest często wykorzystywana. Wystąpienia *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Stand By Me'' (jedynie głos) *''Pictures of You'' Relacje Rebekah Mikaelson April jest pierwszą przyjaciółką Rebeki pokazaną na ekranie. Gdy Rebeka została zasztyletowana, nieświadoma jeszcze istnienia wampirów, odnalazła przypadkiem ukryte ciało Pierwotnej. April odsztyletowała przyjaciółkę, przywracając ją do życia. W Pictures of You Rebekah odwdzięczyła się pannie Young ratując jej życie, kiedy Elena zaatakowała dziewczynę, rezygnując z lekarstwa na nieśmiertelność. Pomimo trudnej przyjaźni, nie ulega wątpliwości, że Rebekah dla April zrobiłaby wiele, ponieważ ta okazała jej szczerą przyjaźń i zainteresowanie. Elena Gilbert Elena i April znają się od dawna. W dzieciństwie Gilbertówna opiekowała się April. Gdy po śmierci ojca panna Young wróciła do Mystic Falls cieszyła się, że może zobaczyć się z dawną znajomą, która doskonale rozumiała je ówczesną sytuacje. Elena uratowała April, gdy została zaatakowana przez Connora, a także pomagała jej wybrać sukienkę na wybory Miss Mystic Falls. Ich relacje popsuły się, gdy April dowiedziała się o nadnaturalnych istotach i odkryła, że Elena ją hipnotyzowała i okłamywała. Kiedy Gilbertówna wyłączyła swoje uczucia groziła pannie Young, a gdy April nie wykonała jej rozkazu, próbowała ją zabić. Matt Donovan April i Matt są przyjaciółmi. Chłopak cały czas starał się cały czas chronić ją przed poznaniem nadnaturalnego świata. Był przy niej w trudnych chwilach. Wyprowadził ją podziemnymi korytarzami z Mystic Grilla po ataku Connora Jordana, a podczas wyborów na Miss Mystic Falls, zastąpił nieobecnego Jeremy'ego. W Pictures of You nakłonił Rebekah, aby nakarmiła April swoją krwią, ratując jej tym życie. Jeremy Gilbert April i Jeremy są dobrymi przyjaciółmi od dawna. Znali się, gdy jeszcze byli dziećmi. Chłopak, podobnie jak Matt, starał się uchronić ją przed nadnaturalnymi istotami, dlatego dał jej swoją bransoletkę z werbeny. Również zgodził się zostać jej partnerem na wyborach Miss Mystic Falls, lecz z ważnych powodów nie zjawił się. Mimo tego April nie obraziła się na chłopaka, a ich relacje nie uległy zmianie. Dziewczyna martwiła się o Jeremy'ego, dlatego w Stand By Me zadzwoniła do Eleny, gdyż chłopak nie odbierał swojej komórki. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że Gilbert nie żyje. Ciekawostki *Została Miss Mystic Falls. *Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Eleny i Jeremy'ego. *Jest pierwszą i jedyną przyjaciółką Rebeki pokazaną na ekranie. *Uczęszcza do Mystic Falls High School. *Podobnie jak Jeremy, Elena i Tyler, April jest sierotą Galeria April.png 402VampireDiaries0245.png 403VampireDiaries0800.png 403VampireDiaries1312.png 405VampireDiaries1233.png 407VampireDiaries0769.png 407VampireDiaries0779.png 407VampireDiaries1116.png TVD_0792April.png TVD_0798.png Kategoria:Rodzina Young Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie